


A Collection of Mason's Poetry

by Quidsuke



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-25 16:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 46
Words: 5,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21359047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quidsuke/pseuds/Quidsuke





	1. The Deceit of the Pilgrim's Door

The piper calls forth the deception,

He holds the keys to the village;

The world's people are kept under his wing;

The bagpipe he carries oft rebel;

In time it untunes.

When the piper's wings protect itself

It removes the shackles on the village.

The bagpipe spits out a key

Which is the key to unlocking

The deceit of the pilgrim's door


	2. The Deception of the Pilgrim's Door

Sunlight turns to rain;

Rainy seasons are a passing faze.

When the best are up right,

They enter the pilgrim's door;

Their shackled feet make them weak.

On their way to me and you

Who will be the shining light

To break the deadly spite?

Tell me now, is it you?

Or is it me? Or is it all of us?

Do we follow through? And If we do

Can we evade the tools that tighten shackles?

Maybe then, we will see

From one eye to the other.

Are you even trying to help?

Or am I even helping you?

Who put my bed of shackles on me?

Was it you? Or was it me?

Tell me, I really don't know.

In the valley below

The piper is seen playing his tune.

Does he see? Does he care?

For me?

Is he even listening?

Upon this hill

Within the pilgrim's door

I am in shackles.

Tell me am I being deceived?

Now I see

What's been holding me;

It was not you;

It was not me.

Quickly make note as to never forget

This waking moment of realization;

I've broken free of the shackles, no help needed;

It wasn't the time nor place to go there;

I don't want to ever go there again.

In hands we continue the valley,

Not taking time or even a stare

At the passing floods.

The tide has away

We forgot the way;

Now the shackles have tightened even more,

Not making a single place.

I'm stuck down in the pit of the pilgrim's door,

A deceit that no one ever spoke of;

It's the deception of the pilgrim's door.

Now that we're here one and together,

I need to ask of a favor:

How do I escape from this prison?

You tell me, don't worry my friend,

We've all been here once before;

Not knowing, I turn away.

You want to know something?

I don't mind being here;

It's a bit comfortable wouldn't you say?

Where have you been?

The shackles are absent from your crest

Have you left to die?

Do I get to escape?

Should I have listened?

In the valley below something sees me;

I choose not to look,

It's too far away.

When standing upon this hilltop,

Tell me, is this my resting place?

Showers coming to an end signify a shining sun;

The sun is what breaks the rusted shackles

And are left behind.

I go to the valley

To meet the people of forgotten times;

We share memories that get us through the days.

How many times have we fallen victim

To the deception of the pilgrim's door?

The key was there all along,

You just have to wait for the seasons to change.

Then you'll find the key

To unlocking the deception of the pilgrim's door


	3. The Purple Tune

When you lose touch

You reap the harvest too early

The purple lullaby turns an ancient tongue

The work turns to stone

The lullaby continues without a phase


	4. Tools

Amongst the fickle shouts and screams,

A man remains still.

He dreams of a sickle and hammer;

Another sees:

Who will stop this disease?

Who will bring forth the tools?

On the podium, lays a man in a suit

Yelling at the crowd:

Does any other see?

Who will bring forth the tools?

A storm emerges;

The man in the crowd is hit by lightning;

His onlookers shout and cheer:

Who will bring forth the tools?

The man on the podium sees sheep;

The fickle see god;

The knowing see pigs:

Who will bring forth the tools?

Back in the streets, out of sight,

A collection of the diseased discuss the tools:

These are the forbringers of the tools

Suddenly, the storm changes trajectory;

The man on the podium gets struck and ran over:

The fickle cheer

Soon the people turn to sheep;

The forbringers turn to pigs;

The people now unfickle:

Who will bring forth the tools?


	5. Moonchild

A moonchild likes games;

They are the dreamers

That rise up the anger of talking mist.

A man is seen in the cave

Being covered in the mist.

Voices of nothing

Come with the mist.

The man must continue on

Not understanding the mist;

But understood he tried

For he can't see.

Waiting for rescuers;

Waiting for endless times;

Only the man can escape himself.

The traveling mist traverses the cave

Filling up every inch;

The home now not as old.

The mist lessens;

Clear walls are seen;

The man stares for too long

So the mist comes again.

Call her moonchild

Dreaming up the feelings

Of unreal times.

A mystery that no one knows:

Who is the moonchild?

Now meeting face to face

The man and the moonchild speak.

The man is scared,

The moonchild pleased;

The moonchild summons the mist,

The man forbades.

I want to be one with you,

Says the man.

The moonchild laughs

As this has happened before,

Unknowing to the man.

How can one tame a moonchild?

The mist comes in droves,

The man needs not surrender;

But alas, he does.

Who will ease the curse of a moonchild?

Once the man regains strength,

Then he will.

Moonchildren like to play games:

The game of mist;

The game of red;

The game of false purple;

The game of a false piper.

These games come a new but never end.

No matter where the man looks,

No space in the cave is untouched.

The moonchild hints of a sunflower game,

But the man rejects;

After all, they've all been bad.

After many more forebodings

The moonchild hints the sunflower game again;

Finally the man sees,

The moonchild doesn't just scheme.

After sifting out the mist

And realizing the sunflower,

The man sees more and more.

Suddenly, the mist is away;

Peace is brought forth the cave once more.

Struggles persist;

The moonchild schemes again

But the man avoids.

Taming a moonchild isn't easy,

You have to sift through the schemes

To see sunflowers among others.

A stairway leads up top;

No more moonchild:

The man now has a sunchild


	6. Masqueraded Suffering

One that suffers alone

Looks upon others with hatred.

Why are they happy?

Why must I mask myself?

Are all the thoughts of the lady.

No one hears

No one cares

Or so it seems.

When one reaches out

The lady rejects.

Oh why must she reject?

'Tis embarrassment?

Or shame?

Why must one guilt?

Who shows us the where's and why's?

Why, no one but herself.

When she sees

Underneath the mask,

The lady will find all the masks:

Everyone is masked;

Not one is left out;

If we're all masked

One and all,

Are we truly alone?

Not that I can see.

Who says alone?

No one;

It doesn't exist

When masks do.

When the mask is removed,

And human shows,

Then will the unity unite.


	7. A Pillow of Tides

The tides subside;

The lunatic can't see,

For the past consumes;

Blinded by red;

Only see an endless void.

The lunatic goes mad;

His thoughts awry;

He thrashes out.

Soon the winds

Come rolling upon the land.

Now the red turns to blue

And the lunatic goes sad.

The lunatic cries out,

The past is all he can see.

The people leave him there;

After all, who helps lunatics?

The waves thrash,

The tide comes in;

The sand rearranged;

Now the lunatic can see.

Past endeavors are no more;

Let's enjoy it while it lasts.

Walking the shore

In a state of bliss,

The lunatic sees all

And all sees him;

For all are lunatics

And lunatics are all.

Who should care about the past

When we should look ahead;

After all, if we look to the past

How will we enjoy the present?

To the lunatics dismay, 

The winds come rolling in;

The lunatic's wings freeze.

Red comes

Then blue;

Then

The tides subside.


	8. The Prophet's Wall

You're targeting me!

Shouts the human at the prophet.

It's all about me

Each and every one;

It's like I'm the center focus.

Alas, 'tis not true,

Prophet's job brings forth knowledge;

Knowledge that holds deep to all;

Personal yet universal.

If you feel hit with a dart

So does everyone;

Does every human coincide?

Prophets don't choose to write;

They think to write:

Putting minds on pages,

Words on stones.

Each target is but a mere paint

On a much bigger canvas of life.

If every target includes all,

Aren't we all one?

When we are one,

But not all as one,

Who will know to reach out?

Prophets know not to use darts

But brushes and feathers


	9. The Piper's Tune

Somewhere across the land,

A sitting old man

Is seen waiting in his ancient armchair.

He contemplates long unforgotten times,

For he's seen many a new

And many a' old.

He waits for the piper to take him away.

He's seated, watching passersby;

Who will tell him

That anyone can join?

Maybe time will tell,

After all, he's short of it.

The piper is long down the road,

But his tune is still heard far and far,

But the old man doesn't hear,

For his hearing is awry.

He gets out of his chair

But seats again;

What is this gravitation force

That's pulling him back?

This force is unknown to anyone,

For gravity does not work this way;

This force has no set ways.

The passersby look ahead with glee;

The old man wants the road.

Eventually, the time has come

For the old man to see;

He travels with the people

That follow the piper.

There's dancing and singing

All around him.

The people he once knew

Are hand in hand,

Showing him that all's as it used to be.

The old man cries

For the lost time;

He could've had happier times

If he joined sooner.

Now in despair

The old man falls back;

The people don't hear when he shouts.

At the end of the road

The old man can't get in the room;

Something prohibits.

Just when the old man forgot,

He now remembers;

It's that recognizable force.

The old man wants in,

For he sees his people

Chanting in circles;

The words inaudible;

He thought his hearing got better.

The chanting loudens,

The old man retreats

At the unheard chants.

Now alone once again,

The old man wishes an entrance.

He searches all around

But can't find a path;

The defeated old man tries to listen for the tune;

After all, this is how he got here.

After listening very hard,

The tune is heard.

As he focuses,

The tune conquers his head.

After finding the road,

He enters the room;

The old chanting now clear.

It says in unison,

"Where have you been?"

"We were worried"

"We'll be here for you."

The old man begins to cry,

This time a cry of joy;

The old man turns a deep blue;

But he remembers to not let it take effect,

For that's how he ended up in his ancient armchair.

After talking with the people,

He understands

That he will stagger and fall whilst walking the path;

However, that doesn't mean he has lost the tune;

For he lost it himself.


	10. For the New World

The Black witch casts her spell

The monster roams free

The puppet master knows to tell

The wizard on a spree

A lullaby of unknown times

All for the beginning of a new world

The red tyrant plays the tune

For purple is blind

The yellow jester comes at noon

But will never find

Anything that makes them see

All for the beginning of a new world

The grey twilight turns to fright

Seasons are a passing faze

Who will be the guiding light

In this never ending haze?

Anything that can be seen

All for the beginning of a new world

The piper does not come

Doesn't play his tune

Why o why is he done

Who will light the fume?

It's a cycle that does not end

All for the beginning of a new world

When sunlight's finally here

The people shout and cheer

The people begin the fear

For the nighttime sheer

For the ever revolving door

All for the beginning of a new world


	11. A Child's Tale

Understood not, for he doesn't know

What keeps the girl together.

He trashed out and cursed the girl;

The girl cried and screamed;

Eventually others joined.

Not knowing why, the girl burst.

Laughter came from the diseased;

When will the girl see peace?

The boy had a thought,

But went back into the crowd.

How does peace come

To the different?

The girl changes herself to blend in;

The children see past the masquerade.

The girl reverts and contorts,

For nothing will show anymore.

The girl changes livelihood

Only for the process to repeat.

The end finally comes

But is actually towards the clouds.

The children grow old to realize their mistakes;

But some stay the same.

Because after all,

People hate what they don't understand


	12. The Corner

Passing thoughts within my head;

They come and go as they please;

Who will tell which is the truth?

Maybe it's not you, it's me;

But hey, that's just a wandering thought,

So I'll just ignore it

Who is the puppet master

That controls my thoughts?

Who is the tyrant that comes at night?

When his jester comes

It's just a false sense of realization

For nothing is true anymore

When the tyrant is no more,

I shout and cheer;

My thoughts come and go,

But the ever revolving system of connections

Grow more 

When I choose the right path,

How will I know it's not the left?

For these are the mysteries

Of the man in the corner

A corner in the wall,

A wall that everyone hides with;

A corner is where two walls meet;

Which wall will you take?

It's never too late to change


	13. A Prophet's Struggle

Prophets that write

For knowledge not yet gained

Are the fools

That misinterpret.

How will people,

Through the cracked walls of time

Understand the truth?

Those that know and who are known

Don't always know.

For those prophets

That use their chisel upon the wall

Without knowing the consequences

Of their righteous power

Will forever change

History's walls

And carve something unknown,

Even to the known


	14. When it, uh.. Comes

So your sitting down enjoying your time

You get that unsuspecting call

You hang up, jump with joy

And play to the song

You've found the tune

You've found the tune

It's in your head

Soon it conquers you whole

You've found the tune

You've found the tune

It's in your head


	15. You

Sitting in the sunset

You shine right through

Nothing between us

You know how to shine

When I contacted you last week

You knew how to show me

The happiness I needed to find

So as I sit here

With feelings inside

I'll tell you something

It's been boring

Without you

After showing you my song

You showed me that I can really feel

Something that never spoke my heart

Wish I could give more

For I've nothing to offer

So please choose your fate

A one that ends with you and me


	16. A Prophet's Song

The Prophet understood his fate,

For this one was forecasted

By the witch of Evermore;

She said to him:

"If you pick up the chisel,"

"You'll experience an undesirable fate."

The prophet, well, he understood,

But took the path anyway.

Once on the path,

He became one of few

Who walked the path.

He looks for someone

To hold out their hand,

But the asking price

Is too high.

Goodbye, he writes;

For he writes his swan song:

A final piece to the mystery of the cracked wall.

As he carves his words

That will be etched in history,

He starts with

"The Prophet understood his fate"


	17. Flightless Wings

Flying through the universe

With the highest of highs,

My wings have sprung,

Knows no bounds.

As I travel the world,

Seeing the best of the places;

This must be a dream

A dream...

A dream...

It is a dream!

For I've never felt like this.

The nice ringing of the bells

Comes through my body,

Soon turns to shivers.

As I awake from this wondrous dream,

I wish for it again.

Let's recap:

I killed a man,

The devil rose from the ground

To take him away.

He says,

"I'll make a deal my friend,"

"I'll take your soul in exchange for you not getting caught."

"I accept."

I've been living my life away from the police,

They know not of my presence;

Who's that? 

A cop?

He's shooting at me.

I dodge the bullets;

The cop runs,

But I take him out anyways.

Just another victim.

But he was attacking me, right?

It was self defense,

That's how everyone is;

I've never killed anyone in my life;

It's just self-defense.

As I walk the streets,

The people chatter.

I follow the chatterest most,

She starts to go faster and mouth off.

I follow, yelling at her,

She soon turns the corner,

A squad of cop cars are there

Along with the devil.

I scream and shout

As the bullets rain,

I thought I was invincible.

Soon I awake in a white room

With my arms tied down.

I thrash and crash.

Why is there no one

That doesn't harshly speak?


	18. The Tide's Song

Under the water,

In my ocean land

I am sleeping.

Tides drift me through and through;

Sea creatures come and go

So I stop and watch to

Only see a sideshow,

Not affecting me.

The tide song

Is a song that few can master,

It requires giving up control of one's self

And going along with the tides,

Only paying attention to the tides

As the sea creatures

Come and go;

After all, they just go their own way


	19. Our Swan Song

Hanging on in quietness,

I can't seem to find

The path

Unless I see you.

When I come home,

I wonder what goes on

Far away across the field,

For your swan song is near

And I'm in fear.

Yesterday, it seems like,

Our wings spread

far and wide

And made us fly

High in the skies;

There was an unheard voice

That we tried to reach

But when we did

You're now dying of cancer.

Out in the raining streets

All I see is grey;

So, please let this be

Your swan song.

All that I do

Everyone I meet

And everything in between

Won't get in the way;

For now the time has come

Let this be my final words

Let this be my swan song as well

This is

Our Swan Song


	20. Sunlight

I'm traveling the dark highway.

I'm going my own way;

Suddenly, a light shines through,

The horizon fills up and

It feels good.

I stop my car

To bask in the light,

A glimmering light,

Shining through my eyes.

Soon the sun strikes noon;

I have to look high;

Just to see the light.

Eventually, the sun

Sets with my eyes and

I can see.

Suddenly the sun

goes away;

I desperately claw,

To get the scraps like

A feral dog.

Soon the sun sets

And all is dark;

But this time I know,

The sun will come again


	21. Little Girl

Funny little girl

You hide yourself away

From the darkness of this world

While hiding from the brightness

Funny little girl

Little do you know that

To come out

You need to face both sides


	22. The Men of the Street

Running away from an irresistible grasp,

Can't keep my peace

From the never ending waves;

A switch blade's swift strike

Is all it takes

To run away.

Soon the men of the street

Make you gather at their feet,

But instead, I choose

One more dark trial.

Once across the pond,

I gather my things

That never was;

Just walking in this chaotic field,

It's just

One more dark trial.

I come across a pickle,

Do I choose option

One or two?

Two is my lucky number after all,

So I go through.

In the shop,

I see the men of the street;

They open fire,

I fly back,

Time at a standstill;

Bullet holes all for

One more dark trial


	23. The Word

Innocence is the word

That holds you together,

Not knowing

The wonders

That shine through the trees

Knowing is the word;

When the trees wither,

You see the entire view;

You want a change

And set out for the truth;

You find that the people on wings

Are the cause for your withering tree

Guilt is the word;

As you gain wings,

You soon realize

That nothing

Can be changed;

Now you wither trees


	24. Down to Earth

I'm living on a high,

In my own way;

Just waiting for it to

Finally last forever;

Forget that, I know it will;

Riding the highway,

It's as they say:

"It's my way or the highway."

Flying high in the air,

My wings spread high and far,

Reaching the ever most reaches

Of the world;

Suddenly, ice forms

On the tips of my wings,

I stagger and lose my footing,

I freak out and take a dip

As the ice gathers more;

I crash right into the earth;

It seems like whenever I'm

Flying high,

The ice on the tips of my wings

Is what crashes me back

Down to earth


	25. Our Hero

We came out to play

To set the tyrant straight;

The Jester is in the yard,

But doesn't play;

The puppet master pulls the strings;

The east horizon shows a setting sun;

The police on a killing spree;

All that was and alls to be

Are no more in this once great land;

Before the sun can set,

It rises once more;

In the beaming sunlight,

There is a figure;

The figure soon sweeps up,

Taking out the police;

Stops control of the puppet master;

He lets the jester play,

For the tyrant is pleased;

Only for the tyrant to

Sentence our hero;

The tyrant shouts,

With a red puffing face;

He shouts for his men that

Were took by our hero.

Forever, in a dark chamber,

Will our hero spend,

For simply saving his people


	26. Moonchild Part 2

Sunchild, sunchild,

Come out and play;

Where have you gone to?

Oh, I forgot!

For the time is night,

And at night,

The sunchild turns

To a moonchild;

Only for the sunchild

To rise once more


	27. The Waves of Evermore

Riding the waves of evermore,

An endless tide of times;

The waves slowly turn calm,

You begin to know,

So Poseidon Rise;

Thrashing and crashing,

The waves come by,

In a never ending cyclone,

You want it to pass by;

When Poseidon levies his spite,

The waves of evermore are

Calm once more;

Poseidon's curse is

A curse of gods;

When you think the

Waves are calm,

You reap the field,

You reach out in desperation,

In a windswept field;

You curse Poseidon,

Only to learn gods know all;

A god's punishment

Is all it takes,

To drown a poor soul;

Underneath the waves,

When you forget the cause,

The waves of evermore

Slowly turn calm


	28. Crazy Little Thing

Crazy little thing

Changing yourself

When others point out

Crazy little thing

If others are the same

Aren't you the same?

Crazy little thing

If you are different

From others

And others from you

Who will be there?

Crazy little thing

Little do you know

That until

All is one

And one is all

Will all be united


	29. You Sour Sour Fool

You made a mistake my love;

Don't fret for to

Mistake is merely human;

If one mistakes

'Tis not a sign of negativity

If they are willing to change their ways,

But a sign of greatness;

'Tis only negative in the

Unwilling changer


	30. Blank Canvas

People are a blank canvas;

When you first meet them,

Their face is blank;

As you get to know them more,

You begin to paint

It more and more

In your own image;

After some time has passed,

The canvas becomes full

And the paint overlaps

Or makes new colors


	31. Pieces

I've got the tools

You've got the pieces

Let's get together and

Create something

I craft what I can

Out of your pieces

Is it the truth?

Is it what you intended?

Waiting on in quiet fright

I don't know how to face the facts

If my tools created

The truth or not

So I rearrange and change

My once beautiful creations

Into a deformed

Depiction of your intention

I don't know the truth

So I'll stay here in fear

Of what you'll say

Until I'm safe

Everyday is the

Right day

But the clock doesn't

Show the correct time

As I finally contact you

I finally realize that

You also have tools

And you also created a deformity from my pieces

We share back and forth

Only to learn

That we both were contorting

Our pieces we gave each other


	32. Moonchild Part 3

I am a moonchild

I am your personal

Puppet master of

Night and day

I pull the strings

You dance, laugh, cry, or sing

I'm in control

I don't choose when I

Turn to a sunchild

For the sun has a set rotation

And as you go through the year

That rotation changes

Now that I'm a sunchild

You seem quite happy

I like it when your happy

And not sad

When I'm a moonchild

You see, moonchildren

Want to play as well

We are still the

Same sunchild you still

Know and love

So why are you down when

That part of us come out?

I need to know

I know the moonchild

Part of me

Is dark in your cave

However, the moon

Reflects light from the sun

To illuminate the cave

Have you seen that light?

Once you do

There will be no more

Dark moonchildren, but

A moonchild that

Lights up your cave


	33. Dispersión Girl

Blue little girl

Always dreaming of

A shining golden songbird,

Playing by the sable fountains

That flow into nevermore,

Dreaming when sabbath clock

Bears her fruits;

Soft little girl

Dreaming at a TV;

She towards an echo,

Traverses around the

Pond of ever growing

Hermit crabs,

Picks up a shell

As the fountain

Scatters to diamonds


	34. Nameless Shepard

Rusted chains snap that hold

Decaying evergreens in the garden;

The queen bee's starved;

The fox's sense can tell;

The blind shepherd leads his sheep

To where wolves do not play;

Starless night's skyline

Provides no light,

But the sheep march forward;

Into the zebra land

The shepherd passes by

A crimson rose,

But blind does not see,

Only see: Buddha statue;

In the moment,

The golden shepherd lets his

Sheep roam trimmed light-green grass;

Standing tall

In the eastern sun,

The shepherd sees all

And all sees him;

The wetness afterward of rain

Only gives more life;

The dark flames that cry

Only serve to build new life;

All under the shepherd's care


	35. Waiting for a Call

Waiting for a call

You want me to see

Something that you have to tell me

I don't see

Waiting for a call

You need me to see

The thing you've been showing me

I don't see

Waiting for a call

You tell I can now see

The thing that you had to tell me

I now see

Waiting for a call

It was only fantasy

I'll never see the thing you want to show me

I don't see

On the other end

I wait for a call

You'll never see the thing I want to show you

You don't see

Waiting for a call

We both want each other to see

The thing we wanted to show each other

We don't see


	36. Bridges

Yellow sunlight

Crossing the bridge

Intercepting me and you

You are South

I am North

Only see

Gold encased in carbon

Sun sets, for we can't see

The ground beneath our feet

Let alone the other side

Only see

Darkened void

We wait 'till dawn

Only see

A broken bridge

We waited too long

No man beast or thing

Will piece together the bridge

Only hear

Echoes

When echoes fade

We lose our faith

Running away

From the horrid scene

Away from

The bridge

The two islands

That now divide me and you

Will always be connected under the waves


	37. A Gift of Gems

You give me a gift of gems

In my hand they scatter to dust

Lo siento, necesito tu ayuda

I act like nothing's the cause

Puedes ayudarme por favor

I walk away with a sour taste

I speak but you only

Hear a foreign tongue

¿Por qué ninguno me ayuda?

I reach out

But no one is home

When trumpet blast their tunes

I rise above the clouds

I see the sights of the day

My tongue untied

I ask,

"Can you please help me?"

You respond with,

"Yes. You should've just said so."


	38. Peace (childhood's end)

Down the smooth stony road  
Where cobblestone unfurl  
Past the evergreen meadow farm  
On which the fire burn

Here was spoken "Et tu Brute"  
When the east dawn bride  
Threw her gown aside  
On which the plague was born

Forced spokeless wheel travel  
Parrot theatre performance  
Dancing nighttime lady   
Once your wings unfurl


	39. Let's Go to the Theatre! (school)

Night; raked autumn leaves  
Three angel theater dance  
Control freak; puppet master  
Weary puppet props; harvest blend  
Harvest till day breaks  
Snatched one hand clap  
Fourth wall theater break; devil spawn  
Tongue tied; cryptic voice  
Rancid syncopath recipe; schizoid allure  
Chaotic dissent


	40. Across the Fields

Everyone has escaped my grasp 

The tidal waves of evermore 

Have washed ashore 

To bring about change 

I sit around 

And look upon thy day 

What I see is not true 

Everyone has come undone 

Friends are now foes 

Wandering aimlessly 

Trying to find myself 

The waves of evermore 

Are asleep upon my shore 

My deepest depths, 

Bring about change 

A change not undone 

For this is the real me 

Once the waves of evermore 

Have washed away 

I now see how I've changed 

Not knowing 

I hide from past friend 

So I take a new path 

I see all around are the same 

Do I take you by the hand 

And show you that 

I am you and 

You are me and 

What I see is me? 

I see my friends 

Wavering voice 

Contempt 

As they close in 

Arm outstretched 

I am greeted 

With new 

"We were here all along"


	41. Tools Part 2

Waking up on a bed of nails  
Walking on the heads of the people  
And viewing the fields as they are

You have to trust the others  
Use Brutus' blade  
While attaining the tools


	42. March Foward

Filtering through  
The clouds  
To whet   
The chisel  
Of nevermore  
I uncover   
The truth  
Only to   
Regress  
Back again  
March forward

I chase the  
Embers that  
Burn down   
The house a  
Sleepy tale of  
Headless   
Thieves and   
Bandits  
March forward

Making progress  
I chase the wind  
Of the boat of  
Nevermore only to  
Get caught in a whirlwind  
March forward

Athena knows no bounds  
I skate on thin ice and understand  
It could break anytime  
March forward

Knowing that I have made it  
Sleepiness dreary; I still sleepwalk  
However, this time, I know I'll be closer  
Than before; sleepwalk back again  
March forward


	43. The Deceit of the Pilgrim's Tree

A deceit noone has heard of, roaming through, painting that is true

Floating rivers, above the clouds, some golden thing alludes me

We request you all to understand that which is painted by band

If you have some time on hand, you'll understand why you should skii

Skii on thin ice so you'll laugh until you're terrified of thee

Underneath the pilgrim's tree

Separated by sickly grin; nothing can cease this ocean fin

A fin that holds the animals on the waves of evermore

A sailor's empty sail at sea; a tale as old as a rat's flea

A flea that holds the key to a speck of sand on nighttime's shore

The shore when evermore's tides subside, will lead to your adore

Under the Pilgrim's tree's floor


	44. Whom?

Whom is the raker of autumn leaves?  
Leaving not a scratch of hope  
Hoping that that one will see  
See how it can be

Whom is the one that whets the wall?  
Wall that’s in between   
Between the wondering eyes  
Eyes that can not be lifted

Whom is the night bound to?  
The Great Deceiver  
Lament


	45. The Mincer

Trying to take the time from  
The Mincer's mournful morrow  
Whom seizes all sorry souls  
The hero hears the hysteria  
After all arrive  
At the endeavor's edifice's entrance   
Ballyhoo brought from both ends  
The Mincer minds the hero's mystique   
The hero hears the haunting Mincer  
When The Mincer whets his weapon  
The hero heaves his sword  
Now connects the two clashing conquests  
The battle before the bitter night

Night unfolds unto the underworld  
Where they're spitefully sitting silently   
Bombastic burning of bombs  
Bloody barbwire befalls the hero  
Here the hero hears the screams  
To save the people of The Mincer


	46. Long Ago and Far Away

Underneath the rain wet streets of misty traveler's shore

Lies the pieces to the puzzle

A puzzle so complex

That you yearn to be free;

Walking through the streets,

I welcome you in,

I give a signal that shows I care,

Tongue tied, cold feet,

I take you in.

Eating and dining, 

We converse the evening,

Arm outstretched,

You look up at me,

My frowning face gives you guilt,

So you walk away.

I block the hollow door,

You scream at my cracking glass eye,

Only for you to realize, 

My eyes are the same as your's.

We sit back down, 

Conversing the dusk song

While you see the mirror above our babbling lives;

No one showed you the way

Sweet feelings, I feel the same,

By guiding yourself

You can now feel.

After all, 

Did I say a word to you?


End file.
